


Dating Duke

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cum Farts, Exhibitionism, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Raunch, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Taboo, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet & Messy, beastiality, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Stiles finds out that Derek is already in a committed, romantic relationship... with his dog. It turns out that's not as much of a deal breaker as it tends be.





	Dating Duke

ANONYMOUS ASKED: PROMPT: STILES/DEREK FINDS OUT THE OTHER LOVES BEING FUCKED BY A DOG AND DOES IT QUITE REGULARLY PORN HAPPENS

It’s… passionate. Derek is on his back, legs wrapped around his stud, moaning like there’s nothing better in the world. Not that ridiculous, yelping porn moan, but the low, drawn-out, almost hurt sounding drawl of someone who just can’t keep it inside, probably doesn’t even know they’re doing it.

He’s slowly moving his hips to meet every thrust, edging closer and closer to slipping the red, swollen, wet bulb of a knot into his hairy, fucked out hole. Stiles watches as he combs his fingers lovingly through thick, multicolored fur, scratching and stroking and reaching up to tenderly tug at velvet ears.

What makes Stiles come in his pants though is watching his boyfriend, eyes closed, brows furrowed, chest heaving with absolutely ecstasy, open his mouth to makeout with his dog. Nuzzling noses, sucking tongues, pressing forward to lick deeper and deeper, desperate to be as close as possible. Messy slobber running down his chin, eyelids fluttering as the doberman opens its jaw wide to dangle its tongue down his throat.

Derek makes eye contact with Stiles as he’s knotted, comes in his dog’s fur, reaches down to lift its tail and offer a hole that has clearly already been fucked and creamed in this session. And how can Stiles refuse?

 

 

DIRTYKNOTS ASKED: UNF. DEREK GETTING FUCKED BY THE DOG WHILE STILES WATCHES, AND THEN OFFERING THE DOG'S HOLE FOR STILES TO FUCK WAS SUPER HOT. CAN I ASK FOR A FOLLOW UP WHERE THEY TAKE TURNS EATING THEIR LOADS BACK OUT OF THE DOG, SLOPPY WITH SPIT AND CUM ALL OVER THEIR FACES, LETTING THE DOG FUCK WHICHER OF THEM IT CAN GET AT WHEN THEY'RE DONE, THEN EATING THAT BACK OUT OF EACH OTHER TOO? REALLY I JUST LOVE THE IDEA OF A FULL TRIAD WITH THEIR DOG, THEM TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S PART OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

Stiles isn’t as surprised as he should have been. But really, Derek left the breadcrumbs easy enough for him to follow. He already knew Derek slept in the nude and shared the bed with Duke, he’d seen his boyfriend give the dog entirely too wet kisses, share food with him, had even tried to make plans with Derek a few times and gotten the reply, “I would love to, but I gotta take care of Duke today, he’s been missing me a lot so we’re gonna spend the whole day together.”

And it didn’t seem to be a recent thing either. Stiles remembers Derek telling him about his old dog with the fondness of someone speaking about their ex they were with for years, one they amicably parted with, and how he needed that lab to help him through a tumultuous puberty.

Honestly, walking in on Derek not just having sex with, but pretty passionately making love to his dog, just made sense, it snapped all the pieces into place in that way that’s slowly, satisfyingly revelatory instead of a huge shock. Like you always knew, but it just hadn’t been relevant for a while, the way the smell of your parent’s house instantly takes you back to living with them.

And somehow, it was easy to slip into it, to just sink into the routine. He was calm and just accepted it, like how you know your skin is gonna itch for a bit as you step into a hot tub, but it’s worth it to stay. Derek wasn’t ashamed, was pretty calm and upfront about it. “Duke’s a part of my life like that, and you gotta accept it, because I’m not sending him away and I’m not gonna stop.”

Stiles admitted, he’d found it hot from moment one, there was just something lewdly arresting about watching how much his boyfriend loved to fuck a dog, but there was definitely still the taboo seizing him up. For a while he’d just watch and maybe jerk off while they did it, something holding him back from joining in, but Derek was patient and Stiles kept at it.

He let them fuck freely, kissed Derek after Derek made out with Duke, didn’t bat an eye when the doberman came around, nosing at Derek’s crotch and Derek just flopped out his cock for the dog to lick while they watched tv.

It escalated, slowly, but surely. He started kissing Duke too, would rub his flanks while he knotted Derek, fucked Derek while he fucked duke, jerked the dog off when Derek had to go away for a weekend, let Derek snowball Duke’s cum in his mouth after blowing the doberman, let Duke lick Derek’s cum out of his hole after being bred, let Duke lick his dick clean after breeding Derek, and eventually, fucking and being fucked too.

Duke just became the other man in his house. Same as Derek, Stiles would make him fancy meals, go out to fun events with him, spend a whole Sunday naked on the couch with him, and alternate having dirty, raunchy sex with taking his time and pleasuring him in lethargic, romantic ways, though he admitted to favoring the filth.

Once the floodgates were open, the more taboo the better. There was something inside Stiles that had been set free and he wanted it all. He liked to fuck sweaty and unwashed, he loved to be soaked in hot piss, he’d suck Derek’s cock in every semi public place he could find, and loved to film the filthy things he did with Duke to send to Derek at work.

The thrill of possibly being caught, being seen, everyone having irrefutable prove he loved fucking animals, got him off so hard his vision whited out.

His newest, favorite was to felch Duke. He’d watched Derek do it countless times. As much as his boyfriend loved to tease Stiles about what a nasty, little gremlin he was, he’d definitely learned it all from Derek. Derek loved the mess of sex too, the smell of sweat, the taste of spunk, the feel of slobber and slide of old loads. He was a master in making nasty simmeringly hot and one of his signature tricks was worshipping his dog’s asshole.

Stiles wasn’t as seductive about it, didn’t make it look as strangely sexy and intimate as Derek did. Derek took his time, gently lifted Duke’s tail and would rub the tip of his nose in concentric circles around the leathery pucker, eyes hooded as he took deep, audible inhales, cock drooling at the lust of loving that sexual stink.

He’d tease it open with a pointed tongue, careful to go slow, one hand petting Duke’s haunches while the other worked his heavy sheathe. Once he coaxed Duke to unfurl, he’d push his tongue in and cup it, working it like a scoop to bring out little pockets of spunk, making sure Stiles could see it pooled on the muscle before he took it into his mouth, letting it sit and soak before swallowing.

Before he went in for more, Derek would lick all the stringy remnants from each fold and and wrinkle of Duke’s pucker, brushing them with his thumb to check. Only purposefully would he let some of it dribble down his chin, just to wipe it with his fingers and languidly suck off each tip. Stiles swore he could kill a man with that routine, it always made his dick ache like crazy and fueled him with the need to huff and suck Derek’s mouth after, that mix of human spunk and animal ass intoxicating in taste and smell.

Himself? Well, it was more shock and awe. “C’mon Duke, let’s show Derek what he’s missing when he goes away on conference, huh?” No production about it. Stiles lifted Dukes tail and wiped his face in the dog’s ass, smearing his cheeks and chin and nose and mouth across the sticky, tender hole he’d just bred. He let the pre and lube and sweat streak across his skin and soak in for him to revel in for hours after, he’d even pissed a little, over sensitive inside his canine mate, and the added pungency made him pant.

He groped Duke’s swollen, furry balls and spread his tongue out wide and flat to lap from taint to tail, loving the silken glide of his short fur, the constant warmth coming off his skin, the animal musk. He pressed his face as tight as it would go against Duke’s rear and sloppily made out with his ass the same way he would the dog’s mouth, open and wet and uncoordinated, panting and snuffling.

“Wanna see how we like it, Der? Huh? No pretty, precious here. Show him, baby.” Stiles laid down and pulled Duke on top of him, moving the dog to squat over his face and ushering him on, using words they’d practiced to get this down. “Give it to me Duke, c’mon.” He rubbed his face over and over across the dog’s ass, spread the hole with his thumbs, put out his tongue and moaned.

It took a minute, but eventually, finally, Duke’s tail lifted straight up, his hind legs tensed, and Stiles groaned as the dog farted, spattering him with his own slurry of spunk and sweat and piss, coating his face and matting his eyelashes, eyebrows. He caught some of it in his mouth, the rest dripping in thick, viscous rivers down his face. And Stiles left it there, moaning as he jerked himself off, strings of it dripping out of Duke’s ass.

The dog couldn’t help whirling around, nosing and lapping at the mess he’d just made as Stiles kept his jaw pride, letting Duke stick his muzzle in there as he started to come. Derek may have been the one to surprise him first, but Stiles was damned if he wasn’t gonna have the last laugh.

DIRTYKNOTS ASKED: ALSO I'M GONNA GIVE IN AND BE GREEDY AND ASK FOR MORE STILES/DEREK/DUKE THE DOG. LIKE. OKAY, SUPER GREEDY, BECAUSE YOU MENTIONED STILES GETTING OFF ON THE IDEA OF OTHERS SEEING HOW MUCH HE LOVED GETTING OFF WITH THE DOG...WHAT IF THEY SET IT UP SO THAT HAPPENS? STILES BEING HAPPILY FUCKED, LETTING OTHER PEOPLE SEE HIM EAT THE DOG'S ASS, DRINK DUKE'S PISS, JUST WALLOWING IN THE FILTH. DEREK JOINING IN. SMELLING HOW MUCH THEIR AUDIENCE (YOUR CHOICE ON WHO/HOW MANY WATCH) IS ENJOYING IT?

It took a little arranging, some searching on the internet to find the right people, the right place, the right set-up to make it perfect– a surprise for Stiles since he’d been the perfect boyfriend about it. 

Derek sat them on a mattress in the middle of a warehouse, stroked down Duke’s flanks as Stiles stripped the last of his clothes. “You ready, babe? I told them they can’t join in unless you say, but all cameras allowed.” 

Stiles visibly shivers, but in anticipation. “Let’s show ‘em what we’re made of.” And Derek can’t bare to start off any other way, but bending down to kiss him, showing off his hairy, already sticky ass to the crowd as he takes Stiles’ mouth like he’s desperate for it. 

Duke huffs, annoyed, and when they don’t separate, decides to really make his opinion known– lifting a leg and showering the both of them. Derek chuckles, Stiles moans. They both rub it in their hair and open their mouths to catch a taste. 

The ringing, wet slaps of stroked cock already rings out and through the reek of his dog’s piss, he can smell how much their audience likes it, how much they want more. Friends from college, strangers on the right sites, old fuck buddies he’d shared with before– they were all invited to give his boyfriend the show he wanted, and spread it across all the right channels. 

Stiles would be on every beast site imaginable within hours and Derek could wait to fuck him while they rewatched from every damn perspective. 

 


End file.
